El Mago de Oz
thumb|259px El mago de Oz (1939) es una película musical de fantasía producida por Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, aunque ahora Time Warner posee los derechos de la película. Contó con las actuaciones de Judy Garland, Frank Morgan, Ray Bolger, Jack Haley, Bert Lahr, Billie Burke y Margaret Hamilton. En la actualidad, es considerada una película de culto, a pesar de su proyecto inicial como fábula cinematográfica infantil. La cinta está basada en la novela infantil El maravilloso mago de Oz de L. Frank Baum, en la cual una joven estadounidense es arrastrada por un tornado en el estado de Kansas y dejada en una fantástica tierra donde habitan brujas buenas y malas, un espantapájaros que habla, un león cobarde, un hombre de hojalata y otros seres extraordinarios. 250px|thumb|Dorothy descubriendo que ya no está en Kansas. Trama La huérfana Dorothy Gale vive una vida sencilla en Kansas con su tía Emma Clara Blandick, su tío Henry y tres pintorescos peones: Hunk (Ray Bolger), Zeke (Bert Lahr) y Hickory (Jack Haley). Un día, la severa vecina Miss Gulch (Margaret Hamilton) es mordida por el perro de Dorothy, Totó. Miss Gulch se lo lleva por orden del sheriff, a pesar de las apasionadas protestas de tía Emma y de tío Henry. Totó escapa y regresa junto a Dorothy, quien se alegra enormemente y pronto se da cuenta de que Miss Gulch regresará. Decide llevarse a Totó y fugarse en busca de una vida mejor «en algún lugar sobre el arco iris». En su viaje, Dorothy se encuentra al profesor Marvel (Frank Morgan), un cautivador pero falso adivino que, sin preocuparse por Dorothy, la engaña haciéndole creer que tía Emma está enferma. Dorothy se apresura de vuelta a la granja, pero cae inconsciente dentro de la casa a consecuencia de un golpe, debido a un repentino tornado que ya había forzado a su familia a esconderse en un sótano trasero. Una confundida Dorothy despierta para descubrir que la casa ha sido atrapada por el tornado. A través de la ventana de la habitación, ve a Miss Gulch transformándose en una bruja montada en una escoba. Momentos después, el tornado deja caer la casa con Dorothy y con Totó sobre el arco iris en Oz. Glinda, la Bruja Buena del Norte (Billie Burke), llega e informa a Dorothy que se encuentran en Munchkinland (Pequeñilandia en la versión española). Le dice a Dorothy que ha matado a la Bruja Mala del Este 'dejando caer una casa' encima de ella. La bruja calzaba unos zapatos o chapines de rubí. Animados por Glinda, los tímidos munchkins salen de sus escondites y celebran el deceso de la bruja hasta que su hermana, la Bruja Mala del Oeste (también interpretada por Margaret Hamilton), aparece para reclamar las poderosas zapatillas de rubí. Glinda transporta mágicamente los zapatos a los pies de Dorothy y le recuerda a la bruja que su poder no tiene efectos en Munchkinland. La bruja jura vengarse de Dorothy y se va de la misma forma en que llegó, en un resplandor de fuego y humo. Glinda le dice a Dorothy que la única manera de regresar a Kansas es pidiéndole ayuda al misterioso Mago de Oz en Ciudad Esmeralda. Glinda le advierte a Dorothy que nunca se quite las zapatillas y que siga el camino de baldosas amarillas para llegar a Ciudad Esmeralda. En su camino, Dorothy se hace amiga de un espantapájaros sin cerebro (también interpretado por Ray Bolger), de un hombre de hojalata sin corazón (también interpretado por Jack Haley) y de un león cobarde (también interpretado por Bert Lahr). Los tres deciden acompañar a Dorothy al encuentro del mago, con la esperanza de obtener sus deseos (un cerebro, un corazón y coraje, respectivamente). Durante el camino, son atormentados por un bosque de furiosos manzanos y numerosos intentos fallidos de la bruja para detenerlos. Al fin llegan a Ciudad Esmeralda, y solo consiguen ver al mago después de que la bruja vuele sobre ellos, escribiendo en el cielo con su escoba humeante «RINDETE DOROTHY» ("SURRENDER DOROTHY"). El mago (también interpretado por Frank Morgan) aparece como una terrorífica cabeza flotante rodeada de fuego y humo. Acepta ayudarlos solo si demuestran ser dignos apoderándose de la escoba voladora de la bruja. En su camino al castillo de la bruja, los atacan unos monos voladores que se llevan a Dorothy y a Totó y los entregan a la bruja, quien reclama las zapatillas de rubí. Cuando Dorothy se niega, la bruja trata de quitárselas, pero una lluvia de chispas la detiene. Al comprender que no podrá quitarle las zapatillas mientras Dorothy esté viva, trama cómo destruirla. Totó escapa y encuentra al espantapájaros, al hombre de hojalata y al león y los guía hasta el castillo. Allí, mientras permanecen escondidos, tres soldados los atacan. Tras la victoria del león, éste y sus dos amigos aprovechan la oportunidad para vestirse con sus ropas y así poder entrar en el castillo. Una vez dentro, liberan a Dorothy e intentan escapar. La bruja y sus soldados arrinconan al grupo en una terraza. La bruja prende fuego al espantapájaros y Dorothy toma una cubeta de agua para apagarlo, pero accidentalmente moja a la horrorizada bruja, quien a causa de esto se derrite. Para la sorpresa del grupo, los soldados están felices. Ellos le dan a Dorothy la escoba de la bruja como agradecimiento por haberles liberado de ella. De regreso con el mago, él les dice "Váyanse y vuelvan mañana". Gracias a Totó, descubren que el mago no es realmente un mago, solo un hombre detrás de una cortina. Al saberlo, se sienten estafados con el engaño, pero el mago resuelve sus deseos a través del sentido común: al espantapájaros le da un diploma, al hombre de hojalata le da un reloj con forma de corazón y al león le entrega una medalla al valor. El mago les explica que él también nació en Kansas y que su presencia en Oz es el resultado de un escape en un globo aerostático. Él promete llevar a Dorothy a casa en el mismo globo, pero solo después de dejar al espantapájaros, al hombre de hojalata y al león a cargo de Ciudad Esmeralda. Justo antes de despegar, Totó salta de la canasta del globo detrás de un gato. Dorothy salta para atraparlo y el mago, incapaz de controlar el globo, se va sin ella. Dorothy se resigna tristemente a pasar el resto de su vida en Oz hasta que Glinda aparece y le dice que puede usar las zapatillas de rubí para regresar a casa con Totó. Glinda le explica que no se lo dijo en un principio porque la niña necesitaba aprender que «Si no puedes encontrar el deseo de tu corazón en tu propio patio, entonces nunca lo perdiste realmente». Dorothy y Totó se despiden de sus amigos y siguen las instrucciones de Glinda de «golpea tus talones juntos y repite las palabras 'No hay lugar como el hogar' (en la versión en español dice 'Se está mejor en casa que en ningún sitio')». Ella se despierta en la habitación de su casa rodeada de su familia y amigos y les cuenta su viaje. Todos se ríen y le dicen que todo fue un mal sueño. Una feliz Dorothy, todavía convencida de que el viaje fue real, abraza a Totó y le dice «Realmente no hay lugar como el hogar». Música Música y letras fueron escritas por Harold Arlen y E.Y. "Yip" Harburg, quienes ganaron premios Óscar por mejor música original y mejor canción por "Over the Rainbow". Secuelas, protosecuelas y trabajos relacionados * En 1995, Gregory Maguire realizó la aclamada novela, Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West, una mirada distinta a las brujas de El mago de Oz: Glinda y Elphaba. Stephen Schwartz y Winnie Holzman lo transformaron en un musical titulado Wicked en el 2003 con Idina Menzel como Elphaba y Kristin Chenoweth como Glinda. * La película volverá a salir en el cine pero esta vez en DIGITAL 3D y IMAX 3D, la película saldrá en septiembre de 2012 y también estará disponible en Bluray 3D * El mago de Oz tiene una secuela oficial, la producción animada Journey Back To Oz, la cual cuenta con la voz de Liza Minnelli, hija de Garland, como Dorothy, y Margaret Hamilton como la voz de la tía Em. * El musical de 1974 y la película de 1978 The Wiz, basada en éste, fueron adaptaciones de la misma historia * La película Oz, un mundo fantástico (Return to Oz), fue hecha por los estudios Walt Disney en 1985 con la actuación de Fairuza Balk como Dorothy. Esta película es considerada por los fans de la primera parte como una secuela poco digna por su simpleza. Dorothy es interpretada por una niña, lo cual hace parecer que es más pequeña que en la película original que fue interpretada por Judy Garland con 16 años. * Una serie animada basada en la película original fue creada para ABC Network en 1990. La serie duró sólo una temporada. * En el 2005, Illusive Arts Entertainment lanzó Dorothy, un cómic basado en la historia de Baum que contenía numerosas referencias a la película. * En el 2007, el canal Sci Fi estrenó la mini serie Tin Man, una versión re-imaginada de lo que sería el mundo de Oz. * El cineasta Todd McFarlane está planeando una nueva versión de El mago de Oz, donde estelarizará Dakota Fanning, que interpretará a la nieta de la vieja Dorothy. Según McFarlane, el filme será ambientado en el presente y seguirá una línea más cercana al suspenso (similar a la cinta Alien) en vez de una alegre niña que canta en un colorido mundo mágico. * Con motivo del 70 aniversario de la cinta se publicó en el 2010 una caja especial que contiene 4 discos blu ray con 16 horas de comentarios y documental, un libro de imágenes y artes y n reloj conmemorativo; existiendo solo 243,000 cajas para todo el mundo. * Existe una versión de los teleñecos llamada Mago de Oz de los Muppets y protagonizada por Ashanti. * Existe un anime de 52 episodios llamado El Mago de Oz (オズの魔法使い Ozu no Mahō Tsukai) de 1986 * ‘Oz The Great and Powerful’ es una nueva aproximación al mundo creado por Lyman Frank Baum en 1890 y que ya adaptó con maestría Victor Fleming en 1939. En este caso Sam Raimi nos contará el origen del famoso mago. su estreno esta previsto para 2013 ;Numerosas versiones fueron hechas de forma anterior al filme de 1939 * El maravilloso mago de Oz de 1910 * Dorothy and the Scarecrow in Oz de 1910. * His Majesty, the Scarecrow of Oz. * The Magic Cloak of Oz. * The Wizard of Oz (película de 1921, nunca finalizada) * Wizard of Oz (película de 1925). * The Land of Oz (película de 1932) * The Land of Oz, a Sequel to the 'Wizard of Oz' (1932) * The Wizard of Oz (caricatura de 1933) * The Wizard of Oz (cortometraje de 1938) Reparto Influencia cultural Cuando la película es vista simultáneamente con la música del disco Dark Side of the Moon de Pink Floyd, numerosas imágenes de la película parecen estar sincronizadas con la música y las letras. Este fenómeno es llamado The Dark Side of the Rainbow por los fanáticos. El grupo español de folk metal Mägo de Oz toma su nombre de la película. El fundador del grupo Txus di Fellatio (Jesús María Hernández) mencionó: "Elegí este nombre porque, como en la película, la vida es un camino de baldosas amarillas, en la que andamos en compañía de otros buscando nuestros sueños...". En la serie de televisión Futurama, en el episodio llamado Anthology of Interest II, parodian a El mago de Oz cuando Leela pregunta cómo hubiese sido su vida estando en su verdadero hogar. En la parodia, Leela es la niña Dorothy, Fry es un espantapájaros, Bender el hombre mecánico, el profesor Farnsworth es el mago de Oz, y el león cobarde es Zoidberg. En la serie de TV Scrubs (episodio 5º, 5ª temporada) también le hacen una parodia en la que JD busca regresar a casa, Carla el valor para ser madre, Elliot la inteligencia para desarrollar su nueva especialidad, y Turk un corazón de un donante. La protagonista de Australia, Lady Sarah Ashley (Nicole Kidman), le cuenta al pequeño indígena la historia del Mago de Oz y le canta Over the rainbow. Después él va a ver la película en un cine. En un episodio de la serie de Cartoon Network Las sombrías aventuras de Billy & Mandy,en el episodio donde Mandy es obligada a sonreír, Mandy esta vestida igual que Dorothy y con su perro Saliva, como Totó, canta la canción "Over the Rainbow" cerca de un escenario similar al de la película pero con Mandy muy enojada. En el episodio Atrápalos si puedes de Los Simpson el abuelo Simpson relata que estuvo en la película de 1939 en la escena cuando los pies de la bruja aplastada por la casa de Dorothy se doblan hacia atrás, lo cual el abuelo demostró con sus propios pies. De manera similar, en Hot Shots! Part Deux Sadam Husein es aplastado por un piano que cae desde un helicóptero y sus pies se enrroscan y desaparecen. En la versión original de la película Sexo en Nueva York 2, al llegar al hotel Carrie Bradshaw dice: "We are not in Kansas anymore", frase de la película. La misma frase es referenciada en The Matrix, cuando Neo va a ser extraído de la Matrix y Cypher le dice: "Significa, abrocha tu cinturón Dorothy, porque de Kansas puedes despedirte".Al igual que en la película de James Cameron, Avatar las primeras lineas del personaje de Stephen Lang son :"Caballeros, ya no estan en Kansas" como la frase de de la niña en la pelicula El título del episodio "The Man Behind The Curtain" de la serie Lost hace referencia al Profesor Maravillas. El hombre de paja aparece al final de la película Top Secret entre el grupo de personas que se despiden de la protagonista. Referencias Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas cómicas Categoría:Películas de Aventuras Categoría:Películas musicales Categoría:Películas de 1939 Categoría:Películas de Metro Goldwyn-Mayer Categoría:Películas de Warner Bros Categoría:Películas fantásticas